<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七日浮生 by Thinleaf (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179855">七日浮生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf'>Thinleaf (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*人物死亡预警</p><p>“指尖被吮吸过的温度，低头凝视的温度……一生就这样过去了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七日浮生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>（7）</p><p>不过是六日前。彼时金城正拎着一袋便利店里买来的零食和饮料，慢慢走过和风轻拂的河堤步道。他沿着道路边缘往前走，连接道路与下方河岸的是一片铺着草皮的斜坡，尽管没有附近小孩在玩耍，也没有人在遛狗，太阳还是毫不吝啬地把秋日的温暖和光芒洒落一地。</p><p>金城在那片草坪上坐了下来，顺手从袋子里摸出一罐可乐，“啪”地一声拉开拉环，干脆利落，像是在指间绽放一枚烟火。他一边喝着可乐一边往周围看，发现不远处有个人坐在那里，似乎也在看这边。过了片刻，那个人走了过来。</p><p>是鹤房汐恩。他还穿着那件灰白拼色的卫衣，金城记得，高中毕业那天晚上，一群人去吃烤肉，当时鹤房也是穿的这件衣服。连发型都和那会儿一模一样，像是毕业后的这半年从来没有存在过似的。</p><p>如果让金城用一句话形容他和鹤房的关系，那大概就是“同班的朋友”吧。金城今年升上大一，而鹤房据说是没有选择升学，他们曾经还算聊得来，不过关系也仅限于此，毕业后其实几乎没有过联系。</p><p>可是鹤房向着他走过来了。他冲着金城扬了扬手里的高中纪念册，笑眯眯地说，Sky，我等了你好久。</p><p>金城领着鹤房走进租住的屋子里。很简单的装潢，他也不爱摆放各种装饰品，鹤房却连连赞叹，说这可比自己住的监狱似的房间好得多了。两人在沙发上并肩坐下，金城将塑料袋放在茶几上，把袋口扒拉开来，看了一眼鹤房，对方就很轻巧地从里面择出一罐能量饮料。</p><p>“Sky，我快要死了。”</p><p>金城将可乐罐子送到嘴边的动作顿了顿，重新放了下来。高中同学的第一句寒暄，现在流行这样的套路了吗？他感到有些困惑，最后开始回忆自己的银行卡储蓄和信用卡额度。</p><p>“是真的。”鹤房将那本纪念册放在腿上摊开，翻到金城留言的那一页。在那一页和前一页之间，夹着一张病情诊断书。</p><p>“说是六天之后的零点就是最后了。”</p><p>好奇怪的病。</p><p>“那……你需要钱吗？”金城小心翼翼地试探。</p><p>“不需要，因为也治不了。是种就算现在活蹦乱跳，‘到点’了就得按部就班离开人世的病。”鹤房给了他一个坦然的微笑，将病情诊断书拿开，露出被盖住的金城的那页留言。他伸出指尖点了点上面的一行字，然后轻声念了出来：</p><p>“我是个害怕寂寞的人，可以的话也请依赖这样的我。”</p><p>轻微沙哑的声音蹭在金城耳膜上，他偏了偏头，心想这种话被念出来还是怪不好意思的。鹤房将目光投向金城，“所以我冒昧地来找你了，希望没有给Sky造成很大的困扰。如果可以的话，最后的几天，可不可以叨扰一下？”</p><p>原来真的有人会记得你在留言册上写过的话。</p><p>“我一个人住，这点上倒是可以……可是六天之后……怎么办呢？”</p><p>“打给警察处理吧。不用害怕，诊断书绝对是真的，我会放在你这里。”</p><p>金城也不知道自己是为什么答应了鹤房。他对“不吉利”这类说法并不在意，但关于鹤房特地找上自己还是觉得有些奇怪。</p><p>这天夜里，两个人挤在同一张床上。金城翻了个身背对着鹤房，又将被子腾了一点给身后的人，思来想去还是问他：为什么是我呢？明明同班的时候也没有玩得很要好。</p><p>“啊……可能正是因为这样吧，”鹤房想了想说，“我和其他人都能比较自然地玩到一起，但不知为何唯独试图和你打好关系的时候……总感觉不得其法。就算是毕业之后，偶尔也还是会想重新了解一下你。从医生那里回来的时候，我就觉得，还是得在最后的时间里不费力地弥补一下这个遗憾才好！”</p><p>“说什么不费力啊，你还真是一直都相当我行我素呢。”金城苦笑。</p><p>“谢谢你包容我这个‘陌生人’的任性。”</p><p>“没关系，反正……唉，没什么。倒是你的家人，他们没有说什么吗？”</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>金城以为鹤房睡着了，小心翼翼地转过身来看着他的脸。黑暗中看得不真切，只能感觉到鹤房侧躺着蜷缩起来，像某种畏寒的小动物。</p><p>“已经睡着啦。”紧闭着双眼的人突然说了句话。</p><p>“好吧……”金城不再说话。他闭上眼睛，耳边响起烤肉店里嘈杂的声音。七八个人围坐在烤炉旁闹哄哄地碰杯，鹤房是被簇拥着坐在最中间的那个。交错着排成一圈的玻璃杯发出清脆的声响，金城和他碰杯以后微笑着说“毕业快乐”，而鹤房没头没脑地回了他一句，“烤内脏真的很好吃。”</p><p>鹤房汐恩就是这样的人。</p><p>如果所谓的“最后的七天”只是在骗他，那就当做了个七日为期的长梦吧，起码结局是好的。</p><p> </p><p>（6）</p><p>清晨的电车里人潮拥挤。金城费力地伸出手臂攀着吊环，鹤房站在他面前，被挤得几乎贴在他身上，随着车辆颠簸晃来晃去。</p><p>面前的人栗色的头发看起来很柔顺，应该摸起来手感也不错。不过有几根发丝扫过金城的脸庞，他被搔得痒痒的，强忍着打喷嚏的冲动仰了仰头，离鹤房那颗毛茸茸的头远了点。金城垂眸看他的头顶，小小的发旋旁有一小撮没有梳妥的头发向上翻翘起来，显得十分孩子气。不过他没有告诉鹤房，只是勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>“我们去哪？”鹤房抬头睡眼惺忪地望着金城。</p><p>“学校啊。”金城以理所当然的语气回答他。</p><p>“对哦……Sky去念大学了。真好。”鹤房顺着电车拐过一个弯道的惯性点了点头，接着继续闭目养神，“下车了记得喊我一声哦。”</p><p> </p><p>金城让鹤房坐在教学楼下的长椅上等他一会儿。</p><p>鹤房坐在长椅上揉了揉眼睛，微凉的风让他逐渐清醒了一点。他看着金城的背影消失在楼梯上，才收回视线，环顾周围的校园风光。不像在高中时人人都穿着一样的制服，大学里各种打扮的人都有，有时他也分不出哪些是老师哪些是学生。这些人看起来都很轻松自在，但笑容却不像鹤房在高中里看到的那样单纯。</p><p>“大学……真的有这么好吗？”鹤房小声自言自语。像是回答自己的问题似的，肚子咕噜了一声。他伸手摸摸肚皮，是了，今早金城和自己还没吃早饭就上了电车。鹤房不得不怀疑金城是不是每天都不吃，因为这一路上他完全没提到这件事。</p><p>塔楼上的大时钟走过了十五分钟，金城从教学楼里出来。鹤房站起来迎上去。</p><p>“你去做什么了？”<br/>
“我请了从今天到周五的假。”</p><p>鹤房点点头，步伐轻快地跟在金城身后，鼻子却有点酸。</p><p>“现在你想去哪？我可以和你一块去了，”金城顿了顿，补充道，“钱不够的、太远的、太危险的地方不去。”</p><p>鹤房大步迈上来，和金城并肩而行：“想吃早饭。”</p><p>“啊……”金城拍了拍脑袋，“很抱歉，我习惯了不吃早饭，疏忽了。在路上吃点什么吧。”</p><p>果然是不吃早饭人士……</p><p>两人被路边的天津包子店里传来的香味吸引住了。鹤房按住了金城掏钱包的手，自己付钱买了五个刚出笼的肉包子。两个人就这么站在路边吃了起来。</p><p>“好烫好烫！”鹤房急匆匆地啃了一口还在冒着热气的包子，下一秒就被烫得像条脱了水的鱼似地张着嘴跳来跳去，发出含糊的叫声。金城担忧地看着他，有些抱歉地说，“不好意思，看来是真把你饿坏了。”</p><p>“我们明天还是在家做早饭吧！”鹤房咽下第二个包子的最后一口，一边把手伸进纸袋里摸向第三个，一边小声吐槽：“这家店的包子味道还行，就是馅太少了。”</p><p>金城推着购物车在超市货架间慢慢往前走。鹤房在前面挑选调味料和食材，时不时回头问一句金城爱吃哪个牌子。金城忍不住问他，汐恩是擅长料理吗？得到的回答是干脆利落的“我不会做料理”，鹤房像只小狗一样揣着七味粉和味噌走回来，把它们放进购物车里，语气轻快地说，“但是现在网上不是有很多食谱嘛，看起来只要按着分量和步骤来做就不会失败，我一直想试试来着。”</p><p>“那今天的饭你来做。”金城马上接话。</p><p>“如果难吃不可以把我赶走！”</p><p>“嗯。”他笑得很开心，露出一侧尖尖的虎牙。</p><p>鹤房对着买回来的食材热情高涨，拒绝了金城给他打下手的友好建议。结果是米饭有点硬，煎秋刀鱼太咸了，但金城尝了一口柴了的玉子烧却笑了起来。</p><p>“做成咸的了，吃起来好像炒蛋……不过还挺好吃的。”</p><p>晚上关灯躺进被窝里的时候，金城认真地对鹤房说：“汐恩，已经很久没有人为我做饭了。谢谢。”</p><p>“不用谢啦，反正我做菜难吃，还得跟你说声抱歉。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>金城平静地说完这句话，两人在被窝里陷入沉默，各有心事。</p><p>金城想，没关系，这对总是身处孤独中的我而言，已经是小小的温暖。<br/>
鹤房想，没关系，虽然没有机会再练习，但以后你也不会再吃到这种难吃的菜了。</p><p>一夜无话。</p><p>（5）<br/>
清晨醒来的时候，金城感觉床稍微变得宽敞了点。坐起来揉了揉眼睛，才发现鹤房不在床上，而隐约弥漫在空气里的食物香气很快给了他指引。</p><p>他穿着睡衣洗漱完毕，趿拉着拖鞋来到厨房，看见鹤房围着他的小熊围裙正在切一块鲑鱼肉，一旁的锅子里切成丁的豆腐正咕咚咕咚地在味噌汤里上下翻滚。</p><p>昨天鹤房笑着说“你的围裙也太可爱了”的时候，他解释道，那是因为超市里刚好这款在促销。</p><p>鹤房正在全神贯注地给那块鱼肉剔去骨头。金城看他专注得快忘了旁边那锅汤，就戴上隔热手套把它端到一边，然后退到餐桌旁坐下来，继续看着鹤房忙活。他摸出手机，想了想，将镜头对准正在料理鲑鱼的鹤房，按下了快门。</p><p>“咔嚓”的声音似乎把正在全神贯注的鹤房吓了一跳，握刀的手抖了一下，锋利的刀刃在左手食指尖上划开一道口子。鹤房起先还只是觉得指尖一痒，不消片刻鲜血就从伤口处渗出来，在将手抬起来的瞬间，被割伤的疼痛开始鲜明地传了过来。</p><p>他放下刀，拧开水龙头，让水流冲刷着伤口。</p><p>金城注意到异样，走过来把水龙头关了。他轻轻拉过鹤房的手，将带伤的指尖含在嘴里。</p><p>沾着水的指尖还有些凉，伤口带着微酸的血腥气和鱼肉残留下的腥味，但金城并不反感。舌尖触到指腹上微小的裂缝，鹤房疼得小声倒吸了一口凉气。痛觉很短暂，在他因为清晰地体会到金城用口腔包裹着伤口舔舐吮吸的触感而脸红的同时，疼痛已经被逐渐忘却了。不管是割伤的痛、舌头的濡湿还是嘴唇的温热，都在明确地告知鹤房自己仍然活着。金城给鹤房贴上创口贴时，鹤房心里冒出了奇怪的念头：受伤或许可以再来一次。</p><p>贴好创可贴坐在饭桌前吃早饭的时候，窗台边传来了清脆的鸟儿啼啭声。抛开“最后的七天”这件事不提，这样悠闲的一个清晨，对两人而言都是久违的。</p><p>出了门，金城问鹤房打算去哪里。鹤房回答“不知道”，然而却带着金城熟练地坐上了去秋叶原的车。金城有点好笑地吐槽他，“干嘛这么熟练地‘不知道’啊，明明目的地很明确嘛！”</p><p>“抱歉啊，”鹤房站在街上哈哈大笑起来，“就当这是所谓的惊喜之旅吧！”</p><p>工作日的秋叶原热闹程度刚刚好。金城看着远处楼房墙面上挂着的巨幅美少女游戏海报，忍不住感叹：“我上周末来买游戏的时候，这里挂着的还是《生化危机》重制版的宣传海报呢。”</p><p>在以ACG和电器为主要营业范畴的这片小小的土地上，最能让人深刻体会到的，大概是文化和科技的更替之快，电器店里电脑内存条捆在一起按重量卖，书店里sale的动漫周边永远都在更新到下一部作品的角色。鹤房兴致勃勃地走进一家有名的漫画店，金城慢慢跟在他身后，发现他跑到了摆着一部连载了很久的漫画的书架前，表情显得很惊讶。</p><p>“这部居然……居然就已经完结了吗？！我不过才半个月没留意诶……”</p><p>金城从书架上抽出一本鹤房说的漫画，腰封上写着“怒涛般的最终回！承载了前辈们的意志、全20卷就此完结！”这样让人热血沸腾的句子，再看看鹤房狂热的模样，让他不禁也有些心动起来。</p><p>最后，金城拎着二十本漫画书和鹤房坐上了回家的车。</p><p>两个人窝在沙发里看漫画，足足从午后看到了傍晚饭点。鹤房狼吞虎咽地把最终回看完了，一边读一边嘴里发出“诶？”的难以置信的声音，最后表情复杂地把书合上，长长地叹了口气。他转头一看，金城还在慢悠悠地读第一本，于是凑过去又跟着从头读起。</p><p>三分钟后，金城捏着漫画书，转过身来盯着鹤房，一字一句地说：</p><p>“可不可以、不要、剧透？？？”</p><p>鹤房挠了挠头，不好意思地笑了笑。</p><p>当晚的“卧谈会”可以说是完全围绕这本漫画展开。两人在分析了一遍主角们的人物性格和关系之后，得出一致结论：这部漫画彻底烂尾了。对于花了钱却极速体验到如鲠在喉的感觉，金城心情复杂。</p><p>“这部漫画我追了三年了，真是既漫长又短暂的一段日子啊。没想到能在死前读到了结局，真是感谢。”鹤房平躺在床上，盯着天花板上熄灭了的灯。</p><p>这样调侃着却带着落寞的语气让金城心里一紧。他本来还想吐槽几句强行制造戏剧矛盾的最后几话，结果最后还是只能轻声说：<br/>
“可惜的是结局不太理想。”</p><p>“是啊，完全烂尾了呢，”鹤房重新换上轻松的语气，“有机会见到作者的话，你一定要揪着他的衣领质问他为什么把结局设计成这样！”</p><p>金城笑着连连答应。然而，当他后来想起鹤房话语里用的是“你”而非“我”的时候，伤感还是一点点涌上心头。</p><p>（4）</p><p>这是鹤房住到金城家的第四天。金城接到母亲从大阪老家打来电话，小心翼翼地问起“你那位高中同学……还好吗？”的时候，鹤房充满活力地冲着手机喊了一声“我没事哦，谢谢阿姨！”</p><p>昨天傍晚，金城在鹤房自告奋勇地去附近的披萨店带晚饭时，拨通了给家人的电话，简单地说了鹤房的事。母亲听完后沉默良久，她问金城，鹤房现在是什么样的表现呢。金城告诉她，看起来还是和高中那会儿一样有点脱线，还挺有元气的。</p><p>“唉，他搞不好其实撑得很辛苦呢……如果他希望你陪着他，那就帮他完成这个小小的心愿吧。”</p><p>金城看了一眼正把碗里最后一颗米饭夹到嘴里的鹤房，耳边似乎又响起了昨天母亲的话。</p><p>“来玩躲避球吧，汐恩。”他站起来把碗放下，对鹤房提议道。</p><p>鹤房茫然地抬头看着他，说：“两个人要怎么玩？”</p><p>“很简单嘛，互相扔，如果接住了对方的球自己得分并且攻守交换，被砸到身上的话就是对方得分，没砸到也没被抓住就捡起来继续进攻。”金城向鹤房介绍规则。他停顿了一会儿，接着说，“我们来个附加规则吧，每一次被砸到的时候，要说出一件关于自己的、对方大概是不知道的事情。汐恩不是希望能了解我吗，我想或许我们可以相互了解一下。”</p><p>两个人跑到附近小学生们练习棒球的草坪上展开了激烈的对决。</p><p>金城：“我擅长模仿妈妈！”<br/>
鹤房：“我最喜欢喝的是lifeguard，以前一天要喝五罐！”<br/>
（金城：这个我高中时就亲眼见过了，不算。）<br/>
鹤房：“那……我最喜欢的偶像是B〇S的XXX！”<br/>
鹤房：“我还嗑他和队友的CP！”<br/>
鹤房：“其实我的游泳大会第一名是因为其他人不参加才拿到的！”<br/>
鹤房：“我情人节最多只收到过三份友情巧克力，非常不甘心！”</p><p>“为什么又是我输了啊！”<br/>
在又一次被击中倒地后，鹤房斗志熊熊燃烧，进入暴走模式，抄起球终于第二次击中了金城。</p><p>金城：“我曾经练习过两年躲避球！”<br/>
鹤房：“……早知道不和你玩这个了！难怪我老是输！”</p><p>这么闹了一通，晚上回到家里时，金城感觉自己和鹤房的距离这才真正地被拉近了。</p><p>但是到熄灯睡觉的时候，鹤房却有些反常地坐在床头，不愿意躺下来。</p><p>“怎么了？”金城原本躺着，又爬起来问他。</p><p>鹤房小声说，没事。</p><p>但很显然是有事。金城追问了几遍，说“明明白天玩躲避球的时候不是还好好的吗”，结果鹤房突然低着头痛哭了起来。</p><p>“怎么了……”金城把床头的台灯拉亮，手忙脚乱地给鹤房擦眼泪。鹤房哭得喘不过气来，金城只好抱着他一边拍他的背，一边顺着脊背轻轻抚摸他。他感觉到自己的衣袖被紧紧攥住。</p><p>“我其实很害怕……”鹤房哭得浑身发抖。</p><p>金城觉得有某种沉重的东西瞬间压在了自己的心上。他明白这大概是无法改变的结局，但他很想安抚鹤房，只得磕磕绊绊地搜刮着词句来安慰他。鹤房在他怀里缩成一团，抽泣了很久，最后才慢慢抬起头来，用红肿带泪却依然好看的眼睛盯着金城的脸。</p><p>他在金城的唇上轻轻啄了一下。</p><p>金城脑袋里好像有什么在一点点无声地裂开。鹤房的恐惧和不安仿佛通过这个小小的吻传达到他的心里，他感觉自己也快喘不过气来了。他看着泪眼婆娑的鹤房，心想，这个人再过三天就永远见不到了。</p><p>他回吻了鹤房。</p><p>两人像是要攫取对方身上所有的温度一样纠缠在一起。他们剥去对方的衣物，好让肌肤能够最大面积地贴紧，生涩的吻和生涩的扩张，接着是生涩的进入，鹤房疼得哭叫起来，却紧紧搂着金城的脖子，催促他快点继续下去。毫无经验的两人在带着发泄和安抚意味的性交中却达到了不曾有过的高潮，在濒临绝顶的一刻，鹤房哀求金城射在自己的身体里。金城如他所愿，在最后的冲刺过后一口咬住了鹤房的肩膀，将体液尽数灌进了鹤房的穴里。</p><p>他拉着鹤房去洗澡。在清理的时候，他听见鹤房悠悠地说，还剩三天，豁出去放开来过吧。</p><p>（3）</p><p>或许是因为哭累了，金城醒来的时候鹤房还在睡。他的目光停留在熟睡的人的脸上。鹤房的长相有些娃娃脸，尤其是像现在这样睡着的时候，看起来像个刚上高中的学生。</p><p>金城还是第一次如此近距离地观察鹤房的脸。鹤房的脸上有几颗小小的痣，此刻更让他显得稚气未脱。金城伸出食指轻轻碰了碰其中一颗痣，在触及柔软的脸庞时又触电般将手指收回，接着被自己莫名其妙的举动弄得忍不住笑了起来：好像这么做会产生什么魔法似的。他又看见鹤房的眼皮有点肿，于是摸摸他睡得翘起来的头发，就下床去找毛巾了。</p><p>金城走出卧室之后，鹤房缓缓睁开眼睛。仍未消肿的眼皮和酸胀疼痛的身体让他回忆起昨晚的光景，但他的心情却真正地变得轻松起来了。尽管坐起来接过金城递来的湿毛巾时疼得“嘶”地抽气，鹤房却还是在把毛巾敷在眼皮上时语气轻快地提议：</p><p>“Sky，今天由你来安排吧！当作是属于我们两个人共同的假期就好了，不需要总是照顾我。”</p><p>金城沉默了。他想起昨晚两人做过之后在浴室里简短的对话。鹤房喃喃自语般说了很多遍对不起，泪水混着淋浴喷头洒落的水花将泛红的脸庞打湿。金城没有打断他，直到鹤房停下来才问为什么。鹤房自嘲地回答，“我好像一直在用“死亡”尽最大程度地让你包容我。从一开始跑到这里住，到后面做的饭菜、每一天去哪里，甚至直到刚才，你都一直在顺从着我的意见。我觉得好不甘心又好难过，只有到了这种时候才能让我真正开始了解你……可是那似乎也不是全部的、真正的你。”</p><p>鹤房站在浴室里露出了片刻迷茫的表情，旋即又明朗起来：“Sky试着也像前几天纵容我那样随心所欲地度过这几天吧……就按照你自己的想法，不需要被我的意见左右。”</p><p>金城觉得自己的心在那一瞬间忽然重新跳动了起来。他含糊地点点头，眼眶里泛起一点热气。</p><p>现在，鹤房把安排日程的主动权交给了他。他接过鹤房用过的湿毛巾，思索了一番，回答道：</p><p>“汐恩，我们要不要去看花火大会？”</p><p>“可是现在已经是秋天了诶……”鹤房迟疑。</p><p>“秋天也有花火大会的呀，我在网上看到过的。不过要提前一天预约当地的旅馆。我待会看看吧。”</p><p>“嗯，好！那今天呢，今天做什么？”</p><p>“今天的话……再陪我去一趟秋叶原吧？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>流行文化的改朝换代速度果然是一眨眼的事情，今天那栋大楼上挂着的巨幅海报已经又换了主题。鹤房好奇金城到底要去哪家店，跟着身边的人一路走，却发现来到了前天曾经到过的那家书店。</p><p>两人进入店内，金城一眼就看到那天他买下整套全本的那部作品。店家准备的畅销漫画排行榜里，这部作品的最终卷赫然名列榜首，旁边像堆砌高塔一样摆着一摞这本漫画，腰封上耸动性的推荐语在两人眼中显得特别扎眼。</p><p>鹤房不忿地小声吐槽道：“这种史无前例的烂尾作居然也能卖到榜单第一名，可真是吃老本了。”</p><p>金城说，你说得对，我还在为那天掏的钱后悔。太烂了，烂得我忍不住了。</p><p>说完，他慢慢走向那座漫画书堆成的“高塔”。乘店员一个不注意，金城伸出手猛地将那座“塔”推倒。书本劈哩叭啦落了一地，店员听到声音赶紧跑了过来，他立马装作大吃一惊的样子往旁边躲开，一连串举动把鹤房看得目瞪口呆。</p><p>店员走过来关切地对金城说，这位客人，很抱歉！您没事吧？金城连连摆手：不不不，我只是稍微吓到了而已。店员回以一个带着歉意的微笑，就蹲在地上开始捡那些书。金城回头看了看还在发愣的鹤房，对他使了个眼色。</p><p>两个人鬼鬼祟祟地溜出店门，在街道上发足奔跑起来。直到离开书店快一百米远，金城才停下来喘气。鹤房刚想开口吐槽他，就见他转过身面对着书店的方向，礼仪周正地鞠了一躬，接着大声喊道：</p><p>“Ani〇桑，实在是很抱歉！！”</p><p>鹤房瞪大了眼睛。金城深深吸了一口气，用比刚才更大的音量喊出第二句：</p><p>“但是，〇〇〇这部漫画的最终回，它实在是太难看了啊！！！”</p><p>鹤房愣了一下，随即爆发出响亮的笑声。金城回头看他笑得一脸猖狂，也跟着大笑起来，全然不顾偶尔走过的路人的目光。</p><p>鹤房和金城两个人沿着街道慢慢逛着。鹤房扬起手里收到的一堆女仆咖啡厅传单给自己扇风，一边忍不住发出赞叹：</p><p>“没想到你比我还要坏多了。”</p><p>金城从他手里抽出几张传单给自己扇风，爽朗地笑着回道：</p><p>“我不仅坏，我还很幼稚呢。”</p><p>晚些时候，鹤房终于明白了幼稚体现在哪里。从车站往家里走的时候，恰巧路过两人相遇的那片斜坡。金城突然对鹤房说，你知道吗，我一直有件很想做的事。鹤房问他，什么事？金城说，说出来你可别笑我。我一直很想试试躺在这片斜坡的草坪上骨碌碌地往下滚到最下面。</p><p>鹤房没忍住还是笑了起来。但笑完之后他换上了认真的表情，对金城说，没问题，我可以陪你一起这么做，这样你就不会觉得尴尬了。</p><p>于是两人就这么将金城的奇思妙想付诸实践了。经过天旋地转、磕磕碰碰的几秒钟之后，他们歪歪扭扭地躺在斜坡脚下的草坪上，浑身沾满草屑，扭头看着对方狼狈的样子都忍不住哈哈大笑起来。鹤房赞赏地说，虽然我今天其实腰有点不舒服，但是这真的很好玩，我想我能明白为什么你这么执着于做这样的“傻事”了。</p><p>金城很开心地回道：<br/>
“当然了！活着总得干点别人没干过的事嘛。”</p><p>（2）</p><p>金城拖着行李箱和鹤房一起坐上了观赏秋日花火大会的新干线。鹤房对新干线上售卖的当地限定便当特别感兴趣，竟然一口气吃了三个，金城用难以置信的眼神看着他，吐槽道：“你的饭量还真是从高中起就没变过啊，不愧是第二节课就开始吃便当的人。”</p><p>鹤房理直气壮地回答他，那当然了，现在不吃什么时候吃啊？</p><p>金城被噎住了。这句话让他有一点难过，不过看见鹤房仍然心情愉快地吃着第三份便当里的炸鸡，他也就把那点难过的心情抛诸脑后，顺便想通了为什么鹤房在他家住了好几天都没见过这样的饭量：要么是做的饭菜太难吃了，要么是因为自己付的钱他不好意思吃太多。</p><p>旅馆很简朴，但前来招待他们的老板很亲切。他帮金城把行李箱拉到客房里，又十分体贴地告诉他们观赏花火大会的最佳地点，最后露出一副了然的笑容对两人说，“两位客人可以换上店里提供的干净的浴衣去观赏焰火哦！这样比较浪漫一点！”</p><p>金城歪了歪头，向他投去一个疑问的眼神。鹤房则是咯咯地笑着应答，把老板送出了房门。</p><p>他将木制推拉门关上，背靠着木门笑吟吟地对金城说，你觉得老板的提议怎么样？</p><p>“什么怎么样？”金城只觉得自己的脸好像有点热。</p><p>“一起穿浴衣去看花火大会啊。”鹤房走过来坐在床边挨着金城坐下来。</p><p>“啊……嗯。”金城不知道怎么回答。</p><p>“就换上浴衣一块去吧！”鹤房拍了拍金城的肩。“其余的玩笑话就不要当真啦！”</p><p>金城点了点头。他想，其实当真也不是不可以。</p><p>鹤房给他和自己挑的浴衣都是纹样素雅的藏青色。当两人换好衣服出门时，老板正好路过，称赞道“很帅气很般配哦！”</p><p>金城回头去看鹤房的表情，看见他笑眯眯地对老板摆了摆手，不知道是否认还是在向老板挥手道别。他将视线收回来，低头拢了拢根本没乱的衣襟，慢慢往外走去。</p><p>鹤房落在了后面。他匆匆对老板说了声“谢谢”，就踩着木屐碎步跟在金城身后，维持着半步距离。在已经快要完全暗下来的黄昏天色里，他瞥见金城耳朵根的一抹红，不知道是因为害羞还是被晚霞染红。</p><p>秋天的花火大会不像夏天那样热烈喧闹，也由于过完了暑假，几乎看不到正处学龄的孩子们在眼前追逐玩耍，在这时候观赏焰火反而别有一种闲适自得的意趣。鹤房跟着金城来到旅馆老板说的河堤，看到有卖棉花糖的小摊，就兴冲冲地去买了两根回来。金城既开心又无奈地捏着那根棉花糖，心想，不愧是从一而终保持自我步调的你啊。</p><p>夜色稠密。第一颗光点拖着明亮的轨迹攀上夜空，焰火砰地绽放出巨大的圆形花朵，冲散了凝固在天上的墨色。然后是第二朵、第三朵……在月光暗淡的天空里，各色花团锦簇。</p><p>鹤房一边看焰火一边还要对付他的棉花糖，忙得很。金城这次吃得更快些，他舔了舔嘴角的糖渍，偷偷侧目看鹤房吃棉花糖。秋天夜风乍起，鹤房正将云朵似的棉花糖举到嘴边，忽然一阵风吹来，棉花糖沾了些在他脸上。鹤房急急忙忙掏出纸巾来擦，金城假装没看见，却悄悄勾起嘴角。</p><p>也不知道鹤房是怎样乱七八糟地吃完他手里的棉花糖的。金城再转头看他时，他已经一脸沉醉地望着夜空中的烟火了。</p><p>“Sky的提议真好啊。没想到夏天过去了还能看到花火大会，太幸福了。”</p><p>“其实我也是最近才知道这边在秋天还会开花火大会。怎么样，焰火很美吧。”</p><p>“的确……啊，快看那朵红色的！”</p><p>“看到了，怎么了？”</p><p>“不是最明亮的但开得很好看呀！那不就是我吗？”</p><p>“……”金城又不知道该怎么回答了。尽管他在心里说过了无数次“是的就是你”，但又怕勾起鹤房伤感的情绪。</p><p>“不用小心翼翼地维护我的情绪！Sky要认得这种红色的焰火，以后再来看的时候，就能对我打招呼了！”鹤房扬了扬手里棉花糖的竹签子，语调轻松地说。</p><p>“好。”金城沉声答应道。他伸手握住了鹤房那只空出来的手掌，将手指扣在一起。因为突如其来的接触，鹤房的手轻轻颤抖了一下，随即因为温暖掌心的包围而放松下来。金城将两人的食指指尖对在一起，轻轻摩挲着，像是要从那里传递一点热度。鹤房的指尖带着一点糖类留下的黏腻，还没完全擦干净，但这些都不重要了。</p><p>他们像电视剧里的主角那样在绽放的花火底下接吻。秋夜的盛会还在继续，在整片十月的天空下，只有两个人知道承认和接受一份注定不圆满的爱需要鼓起多大的勇气。</p><p>（1）</p><p>那天晚上金城和鹤房在旅馆里做了好几次。不同于两天前的莽撞，他们选择用稍微温和的方式接纳对方，结果是两个人都不愿结束这份抵死缠绵，第二天醒来时肢体还交缠在一起。金城一睁开眼，看见把头埋在自己怀里熟睡的鹤房，舌尖就泛起一点甜味，大概是昨天从鹤房的柔软的脸上搜刮来的最后一点糖分。</p><p>这也许是最后一点甜了。鹤房赤裸的身体就在他怀里，体温是鲜活的。他将怀中的人紧紧抱住，试图用全身的皮肤去记住这份触感和温度。鹤房被勒得快要喘不过气，醒了过来，见是金城，于是扬起一个微笑。那样的一个笑，那样弯起来的眉眼，后来始终被金城刻在脑海里。</p><p>回程的新干线上，鹤房把头靠在金城肩上，侧目望着窗外倒退的风景。</p><p>“你在想什么？”金城问鹤房。</p><p>“在想今晚吃什么。”鹤房认真地回答。</p><p>“那吃什么呢？”</p><p>“如果不嫌弃我做饭难吃的话，就再做一遍第一天晚上的菜吧。”</p><p>金城沉默。他想到了很多，但最后全部的语句都变成一句话。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>最后的一天和最后的一晚，其实很平淡。假如这是个AVG世界观里的故事，最后一天总是高潮迭起、人物冲突被推向焦点的时间点，但放到现实里，放到金城和鹤房这样再普通不过的19岁少年身上，其实没有那么多波澜壮阔的剧情。回到东京，他们像普通的情侣那样一同到超市买菜。拎着袋子回家的路上，遇到了两只流浪猫，金城把买的鱼喂了一条给它们，鹤房调侃他说“看你吸引猫的体质，或许真的应该养一只猫的”。</p><p>鹤房在最后一天的傍晚做的几个菜倒是比前一次进步很多。金城毫不吝啬赞美之词地将鹤房夸得体无完肤，结果鹤房笑得喘不过气来，连连喊停。</p><p>“你不能因为这是最后一天就在我眼前睁眼说瞎话。”</p><p>夜晚的时间正在流逝。鹤房去洗了个澡，换上了自己来时的那身衣服，重新坐回沙发里，仿佛正在等候一趟离开这里的航班，一趟不能取消也不能改签的航班。</p><p>金城将他轻轻搂在怀里。电视里正播着他们都很喜欢的一位演员主演的电影。</p><p>“谢谢你。”两人同时开口。虽然没有接着说下去，但他们也已经明白对方要说什么了。</p><p>“再亲我一下吧。”<br/>
“嗯。”</p><p>“Sky，虽然很那个，但其实我有另外一句话要对你说。”</p><p>“说吧，没关系。”</p><p>鹤房抬头看着起居室里的时钟，秒针正催动时间走向午夜十二点。</p><p>“算了，还是倒计时吧……”鹤房有些别扭地在金城怀里挪了挪角度。</p><p>“十”<br/>
他在后排座位上看着鹤房和其他同学把纸条传来传去。</p><p>“九”<br/>
他在运动会上为金城用尽最大分贝音量呐喊助威。</p><p>“八”<br/>
他在毕业那天的烤肉聚会里悄悄将自己的杯子和鹤房的碰在一起。</p><p>“七”<br/>
他在金城家附近的那片斜坡上等待了三个白天。</p><p>“六”<br/>
他在鹤房熟睡的时候拿过那本高中毕业纪念册读了很多遍，看到自己那页被折了起来。</p><p>“五”<br/>
他在金城的小熊围裙的口袋里留下一张写着“感谢招待”的便条纸。</p><p>“四”<br/>
他想对鹤房说，那天不管是在床上还是浴室里，该道歉的人其实是自己。</p><p>“三”<br/>
他想对金城说，希望明天起你的生活一切如常。</p><p>“二”<br/>
他突然想起来，在这几天里，他们还没来得及拍一张合照。</p><p>“yi...”<br/>
鹤房轻轻将一根手指压在金城的唇上，阻止了他发声。</p><p>“我爱——”<br/>
取代倒数“一”的是鹤房的话语，但这句话也仅仅说出了前两个字。鹤房的身体慢慢歪倒在金城怀里，失去了生机。</p><p>金城搂紧鹤房，浑身发抖。</p><p>他明白，自己就是鹤房没能说出口的那个字。</p><p> </p><p>（0）</p><p>后来，金城每年都会去看秋季的花火大会。尽管棉花糖的甜是连嗜甜的他都觉得齁的程度，但他还是习惯买上一根。这总是会让他想起被棉花糖糊在脸上的鹤房，想起食指指尖传来的些许黏腻的触感。这一切让他觉得孤独，但自从鹤房离开以后，他便不再对任何人说自己害怕寂寞了。</p><p>他抬头看着亮红色焰火绽放在夜空里，轻声说：</p><p>“汐恩，我来看你了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇是参加楼房白色情人节24h产出活动的文。想出这个故事的梗概是在3月10日的中午，贴一下当时的脑洞（最后写得有些仓促了，没能写出这个脑洞里的很多细节，对这篇文章其实不算满意）：<br/>想写一个只发生在七日之内的爱情故事。不是之前那种一周之内高歌猛进的恋爱喜剧，是在生命里最后七天从相遇（又或许是很久以前就有过邂逅的两人重逢）到相爱再到其中一方既满足又遗憾地离开人世的故事。这个过程大概是在一个“只有两个人存在的世界”（不一定指空间，反正是相对和其他人没有太多联系）里发生，某些对话和小动作的心动效应被放到最大。他们在七天之内可以做很多事情，可以去其中一方从来没有对其他人推荐过的咖喱店一起吃蛋包饭，可以一起去买两个人都喜欢的演员的DVD窝在房间里看，可以做小时候一直在想的“从家附近倾斜草坡的最上方咕噜噜地滚到下面”，可以一起去热海看花火然后将死的一方指着最亮的一朵说“我喜欢这个颜色，这个是我”，当然也可以尝试很多（）的play。总之最后的时刻到来的时候，一方依偎在另一方的怀里，他们像倒数迎接新的一年那样对死亡进行倒计时，最后他用“我爱你”取代“0”，但仅仅只来得及说出前两个字。他的爱人就是那个还没有说出口的“你”。七天是蝉的一生，花瓣在七天之后也会腐烂成泥，但蝉鸣声和花的香气可以永远留在一个人的记忆里。这是一个发生在七日之内却延续一生的故事。</p><p>by thinleaf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>